Felinda Smut House
by Johanna-002
Summary: My Felinda one shot smut fics for all the shippers who love them just as much as I do. Rated M for language and Sexual Content- Obviously, right! Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Late Night at the Office**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Disclaimer: Damn you Dick Wolf! Can't you just give me Fin and Melinda… Oh and Munch. You can have Elliot and Olivia; I don't care for them too much. Oh and I want Huang, Liz and Alex… Oh and- Fine! I'll shut up!**

**_Welcome to the Felinda Smut house! As you read you will notice that this story looks oddly familiar- that's because it's a re-write of my story 'Love Making' the only difference is the title and I've edited. Each chapter will have a different name because as started in the summary & title-this is a Smut house. I'll post different Felinda- Smutty-One shots here. So enjoy and review!_**

"Hey baby," Fin said opening Melinda's office door.

Melinda smiled up at him feeling his lips press softly against her own. "Hi" she said once they pulled apart.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Melinda frowned, slouching in her chair. "I can't," she whined. "I have to finish these stupid reports."

Fin frowned, walking behind her desk. He started to rub her shoulders and smiled when he heard her moan. She had been so stressed lately.

Melinda closed her eyes, moaning once more. She tilted her head forward, allowing him to do as he pleased. She really wanted to take the rest of the week off and spend some quality time with Fin. The sex was a little over due and she was in desperate need of him.

He placed a light feathery kiss on her neck. Melinda then tilted her head to the side, wrapping an arm around his neck. She was really enjoying the attention his lips were giving her.

"I'll see you when I get home. Okay?" Melinda said kissing his lips on last time. She hated telling him good bye, but if she didn't get these reports done, she would never be going home.

Fin had other plans in mind though. He pulled her up from her chair, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss, pressing his body flush against hers.

"Stop it," she giggled. Melinda tried to push him back but she couldn't. She wanted him so bad. She missed this- the two of them being together.

Lately she had been so busy with work and taking care of her mom that she hadn't had time for anything else, and when she did have time to do something she wanted to be with Fin, but as luck would have it he had to work.

Fin ignored her protest. He was too busy smothering her neck and shoulders with wet kisses, while she moaned in response and tugged his shirt over his head.

Piece by piece, their clothing had been discarded, and Melinda found herself staring up at a grinning Fin from her position on the desk.

His lips met hers for the hundredth time and she instantly melted into him as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Neither cared that anyone could walk in on them, they were too engrossed in each other to even give a damn where they were about to have sex. At least one place could be checked off the list Melinda had. _'Places to Fuck Fin: In my office, on the desk- check!'_

Fin laid her back gently, and she dropped her knees open to reveal the place he wanted the most access to. The head of his dick brushed against her slick cunt, and she nearly came right then. He was teasing her; purposely sliding himself along her slit, enjoying the pleasure he was causing her.

"God, Fin... Please..." She begged, but knew she wasn't going to get it just yet. The look in his eyes told her he wanted to take this slow. She slid her hands along his back, his eyes still staring into her own, and she found it hard to break the gaze. His hands slid themselves down the length of her, feeling highly privileged such a woman wanted him. And she wasn't just any woman. This was Melinda. Melinda Warner. His Melinda; she was the most important woman to him, and had been for so long.

He grasped her thighs, bringing them up to his waist as his lips dipped to the crook of her neck and proceeded to wrap around the other side.

Melinda shivered in pleasure, and Fin smirked when her nipples beaded from both pleasure and the cold air that dusted through the room. He leaned down, thrusting his hips forward slightly to brush himself against her again. He heard her whimper, and he did it again, suckling on her tan nipple. He gently tugged at the bud with his teeth before flicking his tongue over it again and again, eliciting a series of pants from her.

"Fin." Her voice was firm, demanding, and he knew she wanted him inside of her. He wanted to be in her. He wanted to feel her around him.

Melinda's legs clamped around his waist, and he pushed himself into her, pinning her arms above her head as he intertwined their fingers. Her body arched up against his at the friction pumping between her legs, and the mounds of her firm breasts met his chiseled chest, and she let out a searing moan of pure pleasure.

He felt her pussy clamp around him, and his dick felt fucking amazing as he began his reckless thrusting. The desk was sliding, inch by inch as he pounded his rigid length into her shuddering cunt. He could feel her juices leaking from her, dripping down his length, and it made his mouth water.

Melinda felt her body go into overdrive as his dick plundered her cunt, making her writher helplessly beneath him. Her body was sweaty now; sliding along the desk as he held her into place with his hands. She out stretched her legs, arching her back again as she clamped her walls around his cock for the sheer pleasure it caused them both.

His dick was throbbing now; throbbing so much Melinda fought hard to control her pulsing pussy. She wanted to cum, let it all out now. But she held just a little longer, every muscle tightening in her body.

Fin watched her from above, taking in all of her beauty. He watched as the glistening sweat made her milk chocolate skin shimmer with an untouchable flame. It made her seem like she was too good to be true. He'd always thought that. And he'd be damned if he didn't let people know she were taken. And so he marked her, leaving suction marks on her neck and chest. Fuck anyone who had ever hoped to be with her. She wasn't going anywhere but home with him from now on.

His eyes danced down her, watching as her muscles bulged. That aroused him in more ways than one, and gave his dick the extra push he needed to continue.

As if he'd been re-energized, he withdrew his hips almost completely, watching as she narrowed her eyes up at him. He replied to her unasked question with a smirk as he slammed his hips into hers, resulting in one loud scream.

"Oh God, Fin!" Her body arched, feeling his intruding member pulverize her pussy. She couldn't help it- she came violently, locking her legs tight around his waist.

He moved, picking her up as he pounded into her against the wall now. Her body slid up and down it, the friction pumping into her caused her inner walls to spasm. She could feel the pain mixing with the pleasure and it was arousing beyond belief.

Oh hell, they sure as hell weren't getting any fucking sleep tonight! Not if she had anything to do about it. He was going to pay for making her cum again.

"Oh Melinda..." Fin moaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as hot spurts of cum shot out from the tip of his dick and into her tight canal. The feeling made her lose control, and she bucked her hips. "God, Mel...baby…" He whispered, hugging her to him, still sheathed deep within her heat.

"Fin, baby, let's go home now…Please?" She begged, eyes pleading him.

Screw the pain, she wanted more of him. Fin had always admired that about her. Endurance was one of her arousing qualities. He'd always imagined how it would feel to have his dick submerged inside of her. Hell, he'd often wanted to fall asleep just resting his stiff cock in her wet and tight pussy.

"Baby, you know you have to finish your reports." He hated saying no to her but an idea suddenly popped into his mind.

They dressed quickly and Melinda sat at her desk, starting to work on her paper work. She sat on the edge of her chair, feeling quite giddy about him eating her beneath the desk while she typed up her reports for her records, the Detectives and ADA.

Any coherent thoughts completely left her head the moment she felt Fin's tongue come into contact with her heated core. Instantly, she spread her legs more, leaning back in her chair while she typed as fast as she could, trying desperately not to mess up anything.

This was quite the challenge indeed. Distraction definitely wasn't a game she liked to play, but hell- it was fun so far.

Fin began to suck, causing her to move a hand beneath her table to press at the back of his head. He moaned into her; sliding his tongue into her labia before teasing her clit.

"God, Fin…Oh!" She gasped, eyes shuddering from such pleasure. His tongue licked the length of her cunt, and she came so hard, he thought he was going to cum himself. His name rolled off her tongue, along with a few other curses that were almost inaudible. He grinned in satisfaction, and by the time he was finished devouring her delicious pussy she was done with her reports.

Melinda quickly put on her skirt and packed up her brief case. She locked up her office grabbing his hand. The two of them ran out to the parking lot, awaiting the pleasure that was soon in store for them.

**A/N: Please review!**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dessert**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Disclaimer: I own no one! Dick Wolf just doesn't wanna share.**

Fin was lying on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Melinda's mid section. They had been making out for the past ten minutes, but hadn't gone any further because Melinda kept pulling away complaining that she was hungry, yet she wouldn't get up to make anything.

"Would you do me an honor Melinda?" He asked. His voice was husky, and she found herself becoming aroused by the searing hot kisses he'd placed on her neck. She shivered slightly, feeling his erection pressing into her ass. She didn't even need to answer for him to know what she would say. "Have my baby." His words caused her heart to jump and she quickly sat up, turning her head back to him.

"Fin?" She didn't even have time to form a proper question or argument, for his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

She moaned at the feeling of his tongue stroking against her own, and she felt the electricity pass through them. His lips broke from hers, traveling down her neck. "God, Fin..." She groaned, arching against his erection when he turned her in his arms. An evil idea popped into her mind and she set her hands against his chest, pushing him back just a bit. He growled playfully, eyes blazing with passion and desire.

"I'm hungry." She smirked, getting up as she seductively sauntered into the kitchen. His mind quickly went into overdrive as he stood, letting his erection lead the way to her. Her words pierced through him, and made him even more aroused.

He came around the corner, watching as she stripped of her clothing, and leaned back against the kitchen counter. His dick couldn't have been throbbing any more than it was now, and he was sure he had never been so fucking hard in his entire life.

Melinda's eyes darted from his to the bulge in his pants, and she chuckled. Even her laugh was laced with husk. She hopped up onto the counter, and dropped her thighs open for him. He thought she had never looked so sexy.

She reached out, curling her finger and gesturing him to her. And how could he deny such a sight that lay before him? It would have been easier to deny his next breath. Licking his lips, Fin stepped forward until he was between her widely spread legs. His eyes darted from her brown orbs, to her glistening sex and he nearly came at the sight.

"Holy fuck Melinda," reaching out, he slid his finger along her sopping slit, watching as her juices coated his fingers, and flooded onto the counter and down her thighs. He licked his lips again, and glanced up to her for permission to do as he pleased. Her eyes held him for a moment, and he lovingly squeezed her thigh before pushing her back gently.

Her heart raced in anticipation. His lips brushed against her neck, before his hand gripped her thighs and pushed them further apart. The light breeze that had been wafting through the air sent chills through her, and she felt so comfortable with him despite her vulnerability.

Her heart soared the moment she felt his tongue slide along her folds, and she whimpered in pleasure. He nibbled at her clit, and she arched her back as high as she could. Her breathing became labored as he began to lap at her pussy without mercy.

Melinda could feel his tongue doing things that should be illegal, they felt so good. She reached out for something to hold- anything sturdy, but ended up gripping the back of his head and pushing him farther into her pulsating cunt.

He made large strokes with his tongue, each one slightly more powerful than the last. She was writhing in pleasure, and her moans fueled his hunger. Having pleasurably tortured her enough, he plunged his tongue into her tight canal and sucked at the juices as they poured out of her. He pressed his lips against her labia like a kiss, before stroking his tongue into her again. After a few more licks, he hit a nerve and she came violently.

"Oh...oh…Fin…" Melinda whispered, her body shaking as tiny beads of sweat clung to her skin. She sat up reaching for his shirt, ripping it off over his head before savagely attacking his belt.

Fin pushed his pants down, bringing her into his arms as his lips molded into hers. Their tongues stroked, thrusting feverishly against each other, testing their opponent before exploring each other completely.

The head of his stiff and throbbing cock slid into her, and she gasped at the intrusion. "Oh my God…" She whispered passionately as he slid himself all the way into her.

Melinda's walls instantly tightened around him, causing him to groan and moan at the feeling. He wanted to move, but her body had a hold on him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and he turned, pinning her against the refrigerator door. She let out a soft chuckled before wiggling against him. His dick tightened, and he instantly began pounding into her.

Melinda threw her head back, arching helplessly against him all the while gasping and moaning his name over and over. She couldn't think- couldn't do anything as her body surrendered to him completely.

"Oh, Fin! Oh God… Yes!" His thrusts slowed, but his hips were slamming into hers twice as hard as before. He was sending spikes of pleasure through her body, and every time her inner walls tightened around his shaft, his balls tightened even more.

The friction was pleasurably painful at this point. "Cum inside of me Fin, please." She whispered against his ear, arching her back when he let his hot jizz lose deep within her.

Her heart seemed to calm down at the feeling, and she knew no other man could ever fill her the way he did. Her mind drifted back to his soft spoken words as she rested her head against his shoulder. _"Have my baby."_

"Yes." She was smiling now, tears threatening to fall as he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes. She met his gaze, licking her lips as she smiled brightly. "I'll have your baby." she whispered. The smile on his face matched hers before his lips once again devoured her own.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Aw, yea! A Felinda baby! I love the way those are made (;  
>Man, I'm really perverted… Oh well!<strong>

**-Kiss the girl54**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sex in the Precinct & I Love You's**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them-Which explains the reason I hate Dick Wolf.**

"You know if you take a picture, it'll last longer." Melinda smirked, dropping her pen as she leaned back in Munch's chair to stretch.

Bad move Warner.

She was finishing up her paper work in the precinct instead of at the morgue because she claimed 'It was to quiet.'

She and Fin were the only one's there- which wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing either. They had a huge crush on each other. And if you did the math right you'd get- Fin + Melinda = Sex. And who'd want that? _*Me! I would, that's why I write fan fiction! Oh crap! I'm interrupting…Sorry! (:*_

"If only I had a camera." He grinned, leaning back to enjoy the view. Melinda laughed before standing and seating herself on the corner of his desk.

"You've barely done any work, you lazy son of a bitch." Another bad move for her,

Fin couldn't take it any longer. Her legs were crossed as she sat on his desk, her hoodie unzipped slightly to reveal the sports bra she donned. He growled, scooting his chair in.

She didn't known what was happening; one moment he was grinning at her, now he was scooting towards her. His hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart and tugging her bottom to the edge of the desk. A small gasp escaped her lips and all she could do was catch herself on her elbows as she fell backwards. Folders fell to the floor, papers loitered the area around his desk.

"Fin?" She gasped loudly when she felt his face bury itself between her legs, his breath hot against her clothed center. She could feel his teeth nibbling at her through her shorts, and her body instantly convulsed, creaming into her shorts. "Oh God, Fin..." She moaned, spreading her legs more for him.

He stood; crashing his mouth down onto hers. She immediately obeyed, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him into her more. Melinda's tongue thrusted against his own in a heated battle for control, he won eventually.

Fin slowed the kiss, allowing his passion to take over as he reached for the zipper of her hoodie. He slowly unzipped it, sliding it off of her shoulders with ease.

The cool air caused her to shiver, goose bumps breaking out all over her skin. Fin took delight to this, reaching back to unzip her sports bra. The article of clothing slid from her, revealing soft mounds of flesh to him. He pulled back to feast upon the sight; her soft milk chocolate skin and erect nipples made his cock harden more. Greedily, he sucked her left bud into his mouth, teeth gently pulling on the flesh while his hand caressed and fondled the other.

Soft gasps and moans erupted from her, causing her to arch into his mouth. The sensations he was causing made her writher in pleasure. God, he was great with his mouth.

Her moans had been building him up for ages, and he simply couldn't take it anymore! He needed her, wanted her now.

With his patience nearly spent, Fin grasped the backs of her bare thighs hoisting her up until his hardness met her center, their bodies grinding into each other as his rigid cock threatened to pierce the clothing.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad, Melinda." Fin's voice was harsh and hot against her ear, and Melinda could only nod while wrapping her arms tightly about his neck, trying desperately to feel more of his hardness.

Deciding a more comfortable surface was in order, Fin carried his precious bundle upstairs to the crib, depositing her on his cot. Moaning from a particularly hard thrust of his hips, Melinda arched her back. Mindless with lust, the Detective pulled underwear, and shorts down the length of her body in one swift motion. He then pushed her back onto the bed for his eyes to gaze upon his new lover.

His dick stood at full salute at the sight. She was perfect. Her entire body was his for the taking. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman.

Melinda didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that she wanted him so badly that her loins were pulsating.

He threw off his shirt, spreading her legs with ease as he lowered himself between them. He gripped her hands, pinning them above her head as he dipped his down in between her breasts, lightly nipping at the flesh.

Melinda moaned, spreading her legs wider for him. She seemed to be requesting his attention else where, and he was gladly going to give it. He had wanted to taste her for so long.

Fin slid his tongue down her body until he'd gotten to the point he had wanted the most access to. Pushing her thighs apart more, he moved in swiftly. She thought he was going to immediately strike, but she was sorely mistaken.

He took his time, slowly kissing her inner thighs, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Her wetness had covered most of her, and he was highly aroused that she had wanted him so much.

"You're a great fucking tease!" She seethed, so horny for him. The building pressure was becoming unbearable. Melinda was helpless with her desire for him that begging actually seemed like an option. She was so wet for him.

"Jesus Christ Melinda..." He trailed off, eyes gazing at her delicious sopping folds.

"See what you do to me, Detective?" Her husky voice sent chills through him, and just as she was about to curse him for teasing her some more, he trailed his tongue slowly from her sopping slit to her clit. "Oh my God!" Melinda moaned loudly, arching her back as high as she could at the feeling.

Her hands gripped tightly to the sheets, body trembling from such attention. His tongue was doing wonders to her lower half; her inner walls pulsing heatedly. He licked her cunt so lavishly that not screaming wasn't an option, she was close already! "Fin..." She whispered desperately, her breathing labored. Her delightful voice proved to be his undoing as he pulled back- much to her disappointment however. She groaned from the loss of contact, her body squirming. "Fin-"

"I'm sorry Babe, but I'm going to explode if I don't get inside of you now!" He groaned, pulling off his pants and fisting his sizeable length with a hoarse moan. Melinda's eyes widened at his size. He had a dick to set expectations and examples by.

Fin was impressive; long and thick. In one swift movement, he entered her, resulting in a loud gasp from them both. "Oh my God, Melinda…" He whispered passionately. Her walls instantly clenched around his throbbing shaft, almost causing him to cum right then and there. He wanted to make this last for a while.

The two were still for a moment, her back arched as he rested his forehead on hers. They waited for her to adjust to him; their eyes locked in a passionate gaze. She wrapped her arms around him, signaling him to begin. And so he did. He pulled out only to bring his hips crashing back into hers, causing her to moan loudly.

With slow deep movements, it felt as if the tightness of her cunt refused to release him. With both hands on her hips, and past the point of self control he began to pound into her, completely unable to keep his movements slow. Fin had waited far too long for this moment and he would not be denied such pleasure a moment longer.

His strokes were long and deep, sending spikes of pleasure throughout their bodies. It was nearly enough to drive her fucking insane. She could feel every throb of him; every vein and pulse. His rigid cock seemed relentless as he thrusted into her harder and harder, impaling himself into her by the second.

She simply couldn't hold out anymore. Her orgasm crept up on her, every muscle in her body clenched. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She screamed his name so loudly, they were sure that officers on the lower levels could hear her. She was riding on the cusps of love. Fin halted his movements, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. She wore the sexiest expression.

He wasn't sure what this was, but one thing was for sure- this was more than a good fuck to him. He was helplessly in love with her. Maybe she felt the same. Why else would she let him do this?

Melinda was trying to catch her breath. The feeling of him coursing throughout her body; She couldn't deny him any longer. It would be easier to deny her next breath. She had thought he would give her a slight reprieve, but like the true sexual sadist he was, he slammed his hips back into her. Melinda didn't know how to take the pleasure; she had never felt anything like this before! Her entire body was on fire; and she came again for the second time that night. Releasing her hips, Fin leaned forward, resting his body on hers; the mounds of her breasts meeting his chest as his lips devoured her own. He continued pounding into her tight wet pussy, their lips locking in a passionate embrace.

Her inner walls contracted against him once more, and this time it pushed him over the edge. His hot jizz spurted into her, and she bucked her hips as she arched. He rode it out; milking himself into her.

Melinda had never felt so good in her entire life. Their hearts raced as he came to a complete stop, their moans dying down. She held to him; her legs wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep him close to her.

She didn't know how they were going to continue from this point. She knew she didn't want this to be just a one night stand but what if he didn't feel the same? She felt her eyes brim with tears just at the thought.

Fin looked into her beautiful eyes, his smile fading quickly. "Melinda, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked concerned, pulling out of her. Melinda shook her head, her heart swelling slightly at his attentiveness. Maybe he did love her. Why else would he care if he had hurt her?

"No." She answered her voice breaking slightly.

Fin didn't believe her. "Then why are you crying? Melinda if I hurt you and you wanted me to stop I would have. Honey why didn't you say anything, the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked his voice holding nothing but concern.

_Honey, _she thought. He called her honey. Maybe he did love her. Maybe this wasn't a one night stand. Maybe they could go somewhere. Maybe…

"Melinda?" he called quietly, pulling her to him and wrapping the sheets around their body.

Melinda looked up at him, her head resting on his arm. "I… I really like you… bu… Was this… just… Do you like me?" She stammered. What if he didn't feel the same way? She'd feel so cheap and easy- not to mention sad.

"Y… You like me?" Fin questioned a small smile playing on his lips.

Melinda nodded. "I don't just have sex with anyone Fin," she said softly. "So… Do you like me?"

Fin smiled down at her, leaning in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I'm in love with you." He corrected softly against her lips.

Melinda gasped, pushing him back. "W- What…Y… You love me?" He nodded, and Melinda smiled. "Really?" she questioned once more.

"Really,"

Melinda smiled up at him, capturing his lips in a fire cracking-lip locking-tongue battling kiss. "I love you too, Fin,"

**A/N: Please review!**

**Oh yes, smut in the precinct! Damn, Dick Wolf should really consider hooking Fin and Melinda up. **

**In my mind they would stick together like two gummy worms on a hot summer day. (;**

**We should start a gang: Felinda Perverts! Ha-ha oh man I really need to get a social life. **

**-Kiss the girl54**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: A Janitors closet or A Special Closet?**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Disclaimer: I really, really hate telling you that I don't own them. I give them more screen time than Dick Wolf does so I believe they are rightfully mine… Fine! Damn! I'll let you keep them! Happy now, you big orange Koala?**

"Mel, where are you taking me?" Fin asked, as she giggled shushing him

"Be patient, we're almost there." She said, as another giggle escaped her lips.

"Knowing you, I might _accidentally _be pushed off the roof." he said, emphasizing the word accidentally.

"Honey, I could never push you off a roof!" she said with a chuckle. "You're sensational in bed; I can't risk not coming home to that."

Fin scoffed, "What are you up to woman?"

She chuckled, "Hold on, we're almost there." The excitement in her voice worried Fin. What in the hell was this human dissector up to? "We're here!" she exclaimed, pulling the blind fold of his eyes.

"The janitor's closet? Really Melinda?" He asked suspiciously.

She smirked. "Not any janitor's closet, a special janitor's closet." she said seductively, leaning against the door.

"Special." he repeated. "How is it special?"

"Because," she said taking his hand, opening the door. "It's the only one that locks." A seductive laugh escaped her lips as she pulled him to join her in the closet. She closed the door, leaning against it and locking it. She smiled at him before pushing him against the hard surface and kissing his neck.

"Melinda, no." he said laughing, holding her body close to his.

"Oh come on," she whined, hooking her fingers into his belt loops and pressing her breast against his chest.

He smirked, shaking his head no. "We're gonna get caught."

"So," she said as she pleasured his neck with her lips and tongue. "You know you want to." she sang in a sing-song voice, referring the way his hand was gliding down her body, slowly inching closer to her butt. She looked at him with desire in her eyes as she slowly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, her hand disappearing inside the fabric. He gasped feeling her touch.

"Please?" she whispered, he lips dangerously close to his. Responding with actions instead of words, he pressed his lips against hers. She giggled with excitement, as she was the one who was now pinned against the door.

He started to unbutton her shirt, working his way from the bottom up. Sliding the blouse off her shoulders with ease, he revealed her pink bra. Melinda twisted her arm back, unhooking her bra as he reached his hand back to unzip her skirt.

The black, mid thigh, leg hugging halter fell to the floor. Melinda kicked it to a side, her bra falling to the floor leaving her in only the pink matching panties.

Fin's clothes followed hers. "Stretcher," she gasped as he took one of her nipples in to her mouth. She moaned, throwing her head back against the door. His tongue flicked over it, exciting loud, satisfying, pants from the worlds beloved M.E. He gently pulled on the bud as he massaged her other breast.

"There's a stretcher behind you." she moaned into his mouth as their lips connected to each other for what felt like the millionth time in ten minutes. Obeying her request he picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling him through his boxers.

He laid her down, his hand inching lower and lower, as it slid into her panties, rubbing over her clit. She moaned, spreading her legs. Repeating the move, her moans became louder and more arousing.

He couldn't take it any more. He pulled off her panties, exposing her to the cool air. He moved to the end of the stretcher, tugging her leg lightly, signaling her to scoot down. He made her scoot all the way down to where her long sexy, toned legs were dangling off the sides.

With out any warning he put his index finger into her tight wet pussy. His thumb rubbing over her clit, she gasped and moaned, wrapping her legs around him the best she could.

"Ah..mm!" she moaned as he entered another finger into her tight canal. "Harder, please, harder!" she cried, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He could tell she was close by the way her breathing started to labor. Her walls clenched around his fingers making it almost impossible to move them.

Removing one of his fingers he replaced it with his mouth. Licking and sucking her as her juices coated the finger that was still gliding in and out of her.

"Your turn!" she smiled seductively, her breathing heavy. She got off the stretcher, her hand slipping into his boxers grabbing his rock hard erection. She slid his boxers down the length of his muscular legs. She surprised him by squatting down and taking him into her mouth. He groaned at the feeling over her tongue circling over his cock.

Melinda loved the sounds of pleasure she was causing him. Blow jobs were not her thing, but lucky for Fin she looked past her beliefs and gave him the pleasure she knew he desperately deserved. Melinda was holier than thou- strongly believing sex was to be between a husband and wife, not with your boyfriend of seven months.

She never thought she would act the way she had these past few months: sex in a bathroom stall, her office, the car, the precinct and now the janitor's closet! Fin brought out the animal in her.

Everything was different with Melinda. He was different. Normally he'd spend hours trying to get a woman to give in, but with Melinda, her wish was his demand. He never wanted to force her into anything. She was more than just a fine piece of ass to him.

Despite their current location- Melinda deserved a romantic setting: a room surrounded in candles, champagne and wine. A plush bed covered in rose petals, the floor to have trails of Daisy's and pink roses, chocolates on the pillows. She definitely deserved more than he could ever offer.

"Oh god!" He moaned. "I'm close Mel," he rasped. Melinda nodded. She continued to stroke him, grinning up at him when hot spurts if jizz shot out. She stood, up kissing him passionately. Her eyes getting big when she felt him become hard again, his erection pressed into her thigh.

"Lay down," she said dropping her hand, brushing the tip of his penis. "I wanna be in charge." He did as told. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. She guided him towards her, her fingers around him like a cigarette. He entered her slowly, exulting in loud moans from the both of them. Melinda gasped in pure pleasures as she began to rock back and forth on him. Their breathing increased, and their moans grew louder.

"Oh God! Yes!" Melinda moaned, throwing her head back. She couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. He felt so fucking good! He filled her completely and she loved it.

"Mel, faster, this is torture." he seethed as her sexy body rock on him. Melinda smirked, not speeding up. He couldn't take it. He grasped her hips pulling her up and slamming in to her.

"Oh God!" she yelled feeling him hit her core. Liking the way he felt pounding into her, she lifted her hips only to let them fall back down. She repeated the move as he slammed into her. "Harder…Faster…Oh yes!" She yelped as he slammed into her. She leaned forward, putting her hands on his broad shoulder as she lifted herself up, falling back on top of him. Fin pulled out of her, "Fin!" Melinda groaned in protest as he made her get off.

"I'm sorry, babe." he gasped, "But I need to look down to you." He threw two blankets on the ground, spreading them out just enough to cover the small surface. Melinda lay down and he lay on top of her. He entered her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to pound into her watching her facial expressions change with each movement. Melinda closed her eyes throwing her head back.

"Harder...Oh Fin! Oh my…Oh God! Yes… Yes... Don't stop...Oh god, Yes!" she yelped as he pounded into her faster and harder. "Shit!" she yelped as her walls clenched, sending her over the edge.

Fin smirked kissing her lips, as he pounded into her wet pussy. She just moaned, rotating her hips and pushing his lips harder against hers. He leaned into her, pressing himself inside of her as hard as he could, his seed filling her. Melinda gasped wrapping her legs tighter around him.

Fin kissed her, rocking slowly against her as he released everything he had. "I love you Melinda." he said against her lips.

"I love you too." She said breaking the kiss looking into his brown eyes. "So?" she questioned, her finger trailing up his chiseled chest. "Did you think the closet is special now?"

"All I know, is I will never look at a janitor's closet the same way again."

Melinda smirked picking her head up just enough to kiss his lips. "Just wait till next week! My boss is going on a two week vacation and I have to work the night shift."

"Grace will kill us Melinda!"

She chuckled, running her hand through the side of his hair. With a wink she whispered softly, "I figure you're worth it."

"I fall in love with you more and more by the second." Fin told her, utterly amazed by her ambition.

**Had a bench mark the day I wrote this. The only thing I could think about was Fin and Melinda going at it like mating cats. **

**Ha-ha I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this. I'm especially glad Payton, that you are enjoying it far more the second time. Who ever said third time was the charm? I rock it the second lol.**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Scuba dub, dub- wanna have some fun in the tub?**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Disclaimer:**** Do I seem like I own any of this? Hell no! I don't and it's fucking sad.**

**_A/N: Okay. Let's get back in the gutter and to the smut talk, shall we? Extra pervy chapter calls for an extra pervy A/N. Is anyone grossed out/offended/anything else by me using the words: pussy, cock, dick, nipples, breasts, ass-or any other smutty words?  
>I don't see a problem with the words, unless you are immature. We are all adults here, some of us under the age of 18, me, lol. But that's alright, because obviously if you aren't going 'Eww' at every little fucking detail, then you are mature. And I think we are all mature, right? So there isn't any problem at all? Speak now or forever hold your peace.<em>**

The day's troubles seemed long forgotten as steam fogged up just about every surface in the bath room. Fin and Melinda didn't seem to notice the building heat because they were feeling it. Water flooded the floor as Melinda continued to impale herself on Fin's impressive length. Her loud moans were echoing throughout the apartment, and they were sure her neighbors could hear. Doing it in the bathtub was a such a turn on for him, and he couldn't help it when his hips thrust up into her each time she came up and brought her hips crashing back down once again. They had only started a few minutes ago, but they both knew they were already close. She picked up her pace, lifting her hips, and then bringing them back down, clenching her pussy walls around his throbbing cock the moment he was fully inside of her. Dear god, she couldn't take this much pleasure any longer!

As if sensing her aroused state, Fin smirked, his hands gripping her thighs from the position of her straddling him. He squeezed, sliding his hands along her skin. God, he had waited too damn long to touch her; to please her. To do what ever the hell he wanted to her, whenever he wanted. Her skin felt amazing against his, and he couldn't even describe how it felt to be inside her. His mind was too fuzzy to even comprehend that they were in water at the moment. His eyes were captivated by her blissful face as she rode him recklessly. So this was what it felt like to be Melinda Warner's boyfriend. Fin didn't know if he should feel honored or jealous of other men who had already had her. He went with the latter, only because she was just so damn good with her body.

A tan colored nipple lightly brushed against his nose and Fin found the temptation too great. Taking the hardened nub into his mouth, he suckled her gently while his hand teased the other. Melinda moaned at the feeling, her nails digging into his shoulders as she raised her hips, and brought them crashing down again and again and again. Her lips were parted, head tilted back while she panted. Needing more friction, he grasped her hips as he continued to lavish attention upon her perfectly rounded breasts.

"Oh my god...Fin..." Her moans increased, her body slowing its heavy movement as she tilted her head back more, hips riding him painstakingly slow. Fin was losing his mind now. She was fucking him and torturing him at the same damn time! He couldn't take it. His lips roamed to her neck where he gently suckled on the bare flesh. His arms greedily wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into him more as he bucked his hips up into hers with such force she felt as if he were going to fuck her brains out. She was amazed at how fast he was able to fuck her considering their position. Her mind was lost in a haze as she arched her back, calling his name.

"Jesus Mel, you're so tight..." He grunted, nibbling on her ear lobe as he forced his cock deeper into her tight pussy. He could feel her walls fluttering against him, and he knew she was close. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gritted her teeth, body shaking from such a mind blowing orgasm. The moment her vaginal muscles contracted, Fin let out a gasp as his hot semen burst from his cock. The sexy brunette chuckled seductively in his ear as she rode out his own orgasm, "Oh... Fuck Me... Mel..." He moaned, laying his head back against the wall as he continued to empty himself within her. The feeling was so good, she couldn't help but keep rocking her hips against him as she lent forward, making it a point to press her breasts against his chest. Her lips came dangerously close to his, eyes so dark and sexy he could barely breathe.

"I just did babe." She whispered huskily against his lips, smirking when she felt his length harden inside of her again. The question hung silently in the air, and only their eyes questioned the other. As if answering that question, Melinda reached over to grab the shower gel, foaming her hands up as she lifted her hips slightly, bringing them back down hard. Fin groaned, grasping her hips again as she started her agonizingly slow pace. Her walls were still tightening from the orgasm they had both just shared, and she could feel his cock throbbing. She slid her soapy hands over his chest as she grinded him slowly, teasing him. Fin moaned at the feeling of her hands roaming over his chest, and he nearly passed out at the pace she kept maintaining. God, if she kept that up, he'd have to pick her up and bang her against the shower wall! She needed to move, and now!

"Oh my god, Melinda..." As breathy as his plead was, Melinda understood. She lifted off him completely, and he slid on top of her, pinning her against the back of the tub beneath his hot soaking body. She reached down between them, stroking his dick, the soap on her hands making it hard to grip him right. But she managed. He growled, leaning his head on her shoulder as she continued to rub him repeatedly. He needed to do something fast before she made him cum again. She was quite the little minx, he thought. He got an idea, and instantly acted upon it. Before she knew what was happening, she was laying against him with her back to his chest.

She glanced back at him, about to ask what the hell he was doing when soapy wet hands grasped her breasts. She moaned, laying her head back as her nipples beaded instantly. He lathered her firm mounds, rubbing them in slow circles before drifting his hands down her stomach. His hands gripped her thighs, and spread them gently. He massaged her inner thighs, rubbing so close to her sex she nearly came from anticipation. She dug her finger tips into his knees, turning her head towards his neck as she strained her body.

_'Oh fuck...' _ She thought, eyes closing as her mouth opened to let out a breath.

He finally let her have the contact she wanted as he cupped her pussy, rubbing her slowly as he washed her nether region. Deciding she was clean enough on the outside, he splashed water onto her before sliding his fingers in between her folds. Her body arched against his and he had to bring his other hand up to her stomach. He loved the way she felt against him, her naked body fit so perfectly with his. Every curve fit right- Natural.

Melinda was too into moaning, she didn't have time to revel in how damn good they were together. Hell she knew they were a perfect match. That was obvious from day one. His fingers teased her entrance before sliding up to caress her clit. She convulsed, and then his fingers slid into her molten hot flesh. She bit her lip as he pumped his thick fingers into her canal. She could feel his hard on against her ass and she instantly grinded her ass against him. He groaned flipping them again as he stared down at her aroused face.

_'What a turn on she is'_ He smirked, pushing her thighs apart. Melinda gasped at the feeling and her hands instantly gripped the sides of the tub. Oh, how the tables had turned.

His lips caressed the skin of her neck, down to her collar bone, and then across her breasts. He paid extra special attention to each of her rock hard nipples, twirling his tongue around them until she screamed. He smirked, satisfied with the reaction, and then moved lower. Slowly, he slid his lips down her smooth stomach, introducing his tongue and teeth to the bare skin. Reaching her pelvic area, he lightly sucked on the skin just above her extremely wet pussy. The muscles on her thighs were clear as day, and he wanted to lick the hell out of her. He was glad they had splashed most of the water out of the tub. Now he could...

"Oh shit, Fin!" Her hands tightened on the sides of the tub, legs cocked up on the edges as she felt his tongue flick over her sopping clit and luscious folds. Damn, he was so fucking amazing with his mouth! She couldn't take the feeling, she needed to scream again. Fin smirked, staring at her rapidly rising and falling chest, admiring the way her breasts were so perfect.

The sweet smell of her arousal brought forth the feralness as his eyes moved to her gorgeous, glistening pussy. He felt his cock harden even more, if that were at all possible. His mouth watered, and he didn't want to waste any more time. Melinda watched with dark eyes as his face pressed into her sex, earning a loud moan from deep within her. The sound turned him on and he thought he might just cum from hearing her sounds of pleasure. His tongue roamed over entrance, and she whimpered. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she mewled and writhed beneath him. His hands grasped her thighs, keeping her legs spread. He knew her; she would definitely clamp those powerful sexy legs around his head in a heart beat.

Fin wanted her to feel just what she did to him. He wanted her to feel the pleasure she bestowed upon him each and every time she touched him. He wanted to show her that there was no other woman he would rather please, and that there was no other who could ever please him the way she did. He couldn't get enough of her. Even as she came, he kept licking, sucking at her pussy until she came again. But it didn't stop there.

"Fin...Oh, god… Fin!" She screamed, moaning so loudly, gripping the tub so tightly her knuckles were ghostly white. Fin inserted his tongue inside her, lapping at the walls and cum as she threw her head back and arched into his mouth. Dear God, she was about to cum again! Pleased with the ME's obvious pleasure, he pulled back, licking his lips.

"Damn Mel. If I had known that you tasted so damn good all these years, I'd have been eating you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every single day."

**A/N: ****Holy hell they are going to be sore as fuck! LMAO. What do you guys think? Let me know loves! Do I suck at smut or was it hott to the sizzle ma nizzle Lmao. I have no idea what that fucking means. Next chapter is smut again, _*Obviously- Felinda smut house lol_ * My mind is always in a naughty place when these two are the subjects! Review, please!**

**Reviews make me happy, and you know what they say about a happy author :)**

**-Kiss the girl54**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Mel's Getting' Some**

**Author: Kiss the girl54**

**Disclaimer: If I did, we'd all be some very happy FELINDA shippers. Ooh, yes we sure would be mwahaha. Let me tell you ;)**

Melinda had knots in her stomach as she looked at the destination board, nervously biting her lip. She knew it was ridiculous to arrive at the airport two hours early and wait for Fin, but the anticipation and excitement to see him again had proved too much to handle even for her. It had been three weeks since she'd last seen him in person.

There was a huge Police conference that he just couldn't miss. Well, more like Cragen threatened to put him on desk duty for six months if he missed for any reason other than being dead.

She missed Fin terribly, but she kept telling herself that this was what it was like to date a detective.

Melinda looked down at her watch and bit her lip yet again: Another thirty minutes till Fin was going to land. With a sigh she walked over to the seats near the board, plopping down and taking out her iPhone, checking her mails. She smiled as she spotted a mail Fin sent and clicked on it, her face lighting up even more as she read it:

"_I am online in like...the sky...oh my god Melinda...we're almost there. I can't wait to see you and rip those clothes of your body! :P" _

Melinda shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, pressing them tighter together. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but it seemed everything was setting her off these days. She felt her panties grow damp and she sighed, putting her phone away. It wasn't like she went years with out sex. Let's face it, she was a humane with needs. But as amazing as a Trojan Vibrator was, it just wasn't the same. She missed Fin's body so much. She loved it when he was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress, grinding himself against her while nibbling at her ear lobe.

A tiny groan escaped her throat and her eyes shot open, looking around. The airport wasn't too crowded since it was almost midnight. She shifted once again and jumped as she saw the first people arrive at baggage claim. Her heart thumping, she walked around excitedly, waiting for Fin to finally show up. But as more and more people came out and there was yet no sign of him, Melinda grew more frustrated. Most people had already collected their bags. She hoped nothing had happened to him. Worry started to spread in her guts and she took her phone out, quickly dialing his number.

"Come on… pick up...pick up!" she sighed nervously. Hanging up and calling once more there was an answer.

"Turn around," two words. Melinda was slightly confused but in the heat of the moment she did as told. As she turned around, Melinda smiled widely, her eyes huge with excitement. There, Fin was standing, his cell phone in his hand. Melinda almost dropped her own in shock, but then ran towards him. Fin laughed out loud and dropped his bags, opening his arms to catch her as she jumped him. Her lips were immediately on his and her legs around his waist.

"Hi baby! God, I missed you," Fin mumbled against her lips, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Usually Melinda wasn't one for PDA, but at that moment she was just desperate to feel Fin close to her.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she replied and pressed an open mouth kiss on his lips, urging him on. He grinned and immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues battling as Melinda's hands tightened her hold around his neck. It wasn't until they heard someone clearing their throat that they pulled away. Melinda's lips were red and swollen, her hair tousled, while his face was smeared with lip gloss.

"Sorry," Her voice was low. She was beginning to unwrap her legs from around Fin but he kept his arms around her and shook his head.

"You may wanna stay like this for a bit longer...otherwise I will really, really, really, embarrass myself." Melinda giggled and she finally felt the boner in his pants, pressing against her thigh. She felt a sudden rush of want flush through her body, ending in the pit of her stomach. Her panties were drenched by now and she was about to do something she had never done before- she could feel the animal in her treating in her to jump out.

Fin allowed her to slide off of him, but he used her as his shield so his colleagues and other bystanders couldn't see his growing erection. After Cragen told them he'd see them Thursday and the agenda he left with Liz Donnelly, his wife of six months.

Thursday… Thursday meant next week, meaning Melinda had six days to receive non stop, pleasurable, sexual attention from her lover.

Elliot and Olivia rode together as Munch left with his wife, Jo Marlowe.

Fin turned Melinda around so he could kiss her. Melinda smiled against his lips, her fingers looped into his belt loops. "I need you, Fin. I need you so freaking bad!" Her husky, lust filled voice reached his ears and Fin felt his erection grow harder. He pulled away a little to look at her, seeing her eyes full of passion. He began looking around to check if someone was watching. When he noticed no one was, he picked up his bags and held them in front of himself.

"Come on," He dragged her towards the restrooms and pushed her inside. "Go in one of the stalls, take off your panties. I'll be there with you in second."

His voice was almost a growl and Melinda felt excitement filling her every sense. She giggled and ran into the handy-cap stall. Lucky for her, she was a woman who loved skirts. She sighed as the cool air hit her burning center and by sheer instinct one of her hands cupped herself, trying to relieve the pressure. A tiny gasp left her throat and suddenly the door burst open, Fin standing there watching her.

"Couldn't even wait a second for me, could you?" He chuckled he threw his bags down, kicking them to the corner of the stall. Locking the door Fin smirked and pulled her towards him. He kissed her passionately as his hands trailed up her muscular thighs, beneath the fabric. With his hands on Melinda's ass, he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him yet again and he spun them around, pressing her against the door. Melinda purred as her bare center pressed against the bulge in his pants.

He broke the kiss whispering a secret into her ear. "The entire plane ride was freaking torture. I had a boner the entire flight just thinking about you, my beautiful goddess." His voice was husky and as his life depended on it, he crashed his lips back onto hers.

Thrusting his tongue in her mouth he squeezed her bare ass, pressing himself harder into her. Melinda let out a strangled moan and moved her hands to his jeans, but he stopped her.

"Don't even think about it," he growled. "I need to taste you so fucking bad" Fin unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

Melinda felt herself grow wetter, and she almost screamed out as his hand cupped her. He adjusted her legs, and used his free hand to push up her bra and shirt.

Fin smirked and leaned into her, catching the already puckered nipple between his teeth. He gently tugged and sucked at it, earning an eager moan in response.

"Fin please...I need you...please..." She groaned and bucked her hips, asking for more friction.

"I know- I can feel it. You're like a leaking faucet," he smirked and kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a frustrated sigh. Moving one hand in his hair and pushing him down, her other found the coat-hook on the side of the stall and she gripped it tightly. She knew her legs would give out at some point.

"Please, please...please..." Melinda panted and bucked her hips once again. This time Fin gave in, moving her skirt up he placed one of her legs over his shoulder, his tongue darting out to assault her clit.

Melinda bit her lower lip to prevent from screaming out, gripping the hook tighter. She closed her eyes and almost lost it as she felt his tongue circle her clit, slowly moving down to her dripping opening. He placed an open mouthed kiss on her and a moan escaped her mouth, breathing faster as he suddenly thrust his tongue into her body.

"Oh god...oh god...oh...god...Fin..." As her breathing became ragged, Fin gently smirked to himself, licking his way up to her clit again to suck at it gently, one of his hands moving between her thighs. He gently slipped two fingers into her body and curled his tongue, increasing the frantic movement against her clit. He looked up and almost came in his pants as he saw Melinda leaned back against the door, her clothes rumpled and her chest rising and falling in a frantic pace.

"Fuck that's it...yes...please..." She moaned as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of her body, his tongue circling her clit.

"Come for me," he breathed against her clit and sucked at it, thrusting his finger deeper into her. Melinda moaned loudly and felt her muscles spasms, reaching her climax in a matter of seconds. She panted and slumped against him, her legs feeling like goo. Fin smiled proudly and moved her legs, sliding up between her legs to pick her up. He grinned and slowly removed his fingers from her body, licking them clean before putting his hand on her ass. He leaned against her and gently pressed his lips against hers, the taste of Fin and herself on his lips almost making her cum again.

"I need you so bad Fin please...please..." She whimpered and gathered her strength, moving her hands to his jeans to undo them, pulling down the zipper. Fin smiled at her eagerness and wrapped one arm around her hips, using his now free hand to push down his jeans and boxers. His erection sprung free and hit her center, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy. Her hands immediately slid between them, giving him a few pumps.

"God, you're so hard!" she whispered and moved him to her opening. Fin groaned and lifted her up a little higher. He grasped her thighs and without warning he let her crash down. Melinda felt her head spin as she felt him enter her, a rush of pain mixed with intense pleasure rushing through her veins. She let out a strangled cry and loosened her legs, and he moved her up only to let her slip down yet again.

"Oh my god... Fin... Don't stop!" She cried out and leaned towards him, taking his lower lip between her teeth to tug at it roughly. He groaned. Suddenly the taste of blood filled his mouth and he pulled away. Holy shit, she just bit him. Melinda didn't seem to notice, her eyes were closed she was and gripping his shoulders as hard as she could, moaning frantically as he thrust himself in and out of her body at the fastest pace he could muster up.

"Shit Melinda...I'm so fucking close!" He groaned. Melinda wasn't quite there yet and Fin knew it, so he did the one thing he knew was going to get her off as soon as him. He suddenly stopped his movement and lifted her up, slipping out of her body. Melinda groaned loudly and tried to protest, but suddenly she felt Fin spinning her around, putting her hands against the door as he pulled her hips closer to himself. She felt like she was going burst.

"So much better," he moaned and brushed his cock against her ass, shoving it between her thighs and rubbing against her clit. Melinda buried her mouth against her arm an tried to muffled her screams as he entered her from behind, immediately picking up a fast pace. One of his hands came between her legs and pinched and rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts, causing Melinda to scream into her arm. He felt her walls clench violently against him and with one final thrust he pushed her over the edge, along with himself. He groaned out loud and gave her one last push, pressing her against the door. He buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her neck, grasping her hips so she wouldn't slide down to the ground.

Their breathing was ragged and neither of them seemed to be able to catch it. Suddenly the sound of a toilet flushing filled their ears and the two of them froze for a second. Soon they heard the door closing in a rush and before they knew it the two of them were in hysterics, their laughs shaking them to the core. Melinda wiped some sweat away from her flushed cheeks and turned around in Fin's arms, getting on her tip toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I assume that woman is now off to her husband or boyfriend or who ever, smacking him." Melinda mumbled as another giggle escaped her lips.

"Why's that?" Fin asked nuzzling her neck and ear lobe.

"Cause I just received the most mind blowing sex known to mankind. She must be jealous as hell!" That caused the two of them to crack up once more.

"You're something else." Fin chuckled placing another kiss on her lips. "I love you Melinda,"

Melinda resituated her breast in to her bra before kissing him. "I love you too, now let's go home. I have a new outfit that I'm just dying for you to take off of me."

**A/N: Please review!**

**I'm a little iffy on how this turned out. I don't really like, but then again I do. Oh well. What did you guys think? **

**-Kiss the girl54**


End file.
